Weapons of Dust
Dust introduces a variety of new, non-craftable and craftable weapons to Fallout: New Vegas. This page tries to cover the characteristics of all weapons DUST adds to Fallout: New Vegas. The following information was last reviewed for DUST Version 2.0 As of 2019/04/05. All weapons and mods were checked using the G.E.C.K and FNVEdit. Weapons and DUST All weapons in DUST suffer from increased wear. Vanilla wears weapons at a rate of 0.2 weapon health per attack, whereas DUST sets this rate to 0.5. Usage of Junk rounds, the predominant type of ammunition available in DUST, will generally increase the wear even more. Weapon spread is now also a function of weapon condition, a factor ignored by vanilla. Quoting the general skill requirements for weapons as stated on the DUST Nexus mod page: "All weapons have standardized skill requirements. To be used without any sway pistols require 50, rifles require 65, automatics require 75, and scoped weapons require 100. Melee weapons are standardized based on size and whether they are bladed/blunted." Legend * Name: Name of the Weapon as it appears in-game. * Damage: Base Damage. The full base damage can be dealt only, if the corresponding skill is at 100. Note, that the dealable damage for Guns also varies with the type of ammunition used. * DPS: Maximum damage per second, calculated from maximum base damage per attack count possible attacks per second. Clip size, reload times and other factors are currently not taken into account, so actual sustained DPS might prove to be substantially lower. * Spread: Spread, which describes the maximum angle projectiles can deviate from the intended trajectory. Note, that sway does not correspond to spread. Sway simply makes aiming harder by constantly moving the weapons visual aim, while spread is an unavoidable, inherent characteristic of the combination of ammo, weapon and game character properties . In other words: Spread is how straight a line the Survivor can shot the weapon (the lower spread is, the straighter), while sway decides on the magnitude of wobble experienced while aiming. * Health: Health of the weapon, if repaired to 100%. The maximum number of attacks possible, before the weapon breaks in DUST is health * 2. * Ammo: The type of ammunition used by the weapon. For brevity, variations like Junk, SWC, and others have been ommited. DUST introduces Junk rounds for any calibre, while still allowing Suvivors choosing the Hand Loader perk to craft custom rounds. This perk is bugged in DUST, visit the Known Bugs page for more information and a workaround. * Clip Size: The number of rounds of a clip for the weapn at hand can hold. * Weight: Weight of the weapon in lbs. * Skill: The skill requirement as per above quote to reduce sway. Note that even a skill of 100 does not completely eliminate sway. * Strength: Being below the required strength threshold for a weapon will increase sway, even if the corresponding skill is at 100. * BaseID: The Form ID of the weapon. xx denotes the position of DUST in the load order. Please consult Fallout: New Vegas Weapons on the Nukapedia for more information. Guns skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Guns skill. Weapons 1This weapon is craftable at a Workbench 2Despite sharing their names, these weapons do in fact have different characteristics. Despite a weight of 2.0 lbs being shown in the Workbench recipie for the craftable variant, the finished Makeshift Pistol will weigh 1.50 lbs. 3Despite sharing their names, these weapons do in fact have different characteristics. Mods Energy Weapons skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Energy Weapons skill. Weapons 1This weapon is craftable at a Workbench 2Despite sharing their names, these weapons do in fact have different characteristics 3DUST lists this weapon as requiring the Energy Weapons skill, despite being a 9mm revolver. Mods Melee Weapons skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Melee Weapons skill. Weapons 1This weapon is craftable at a Workbench 2This weapon is craftable at a Workbench, but the recipie is named Makeshift Sword. The crafted weapon will be named Junk Sword. Mods None of the DUST weapons requiring the Melee Weapons seems to be modifiable. Category:Game Mechanics Explosives skill The following tables describe DUST specific weapons governed by the Explosives skill. Note: The craftable Molotov Cocktail (Sarsparilla) is a rebadged Fire Bomb from the Honest Hears DLC, and thus not listed yet. Weapons Damage numbers shown exclude effects. 1This weapon is craftable at a Workbench 2This weapon is craftable using the Crafting Kit. 3This weapon is craftable at a Workbench, but the recipie is named Pipe Bomb. The crafted weapon will be named Homemade Pipe Bomb. Mods None of the DUST weapons requiring the Explosives skill seems to be modifiable. Unreachable weapons DUST includes weapon variants seemingly unreachable by other means than using the game console. 1Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Grand .50. 2Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Makeshift Harpoon Gun. 3Does not appear to be used in-game. 4Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable and craftable Makeshift Crossbow. 5Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Exerimental Cryo-Gun. 6Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable Makeshift Minigun. 7Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable and craftable Homemade Incideniary Frag Grenade. 8Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable and craftable Molotov Cocktail (Nuka). 9Probably was used as the base for the corresponding, lootable and craftable Makeshift Grenade Launcher. Locations Spoilers as to where to find some of the Weapons of Dust, especially those appearing in special locations.